1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device that controls playback of a moving image on the basis of content of the moving image, a control method, and a recording medium on which a computer program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a system for supporting preparation performed by a user using a terminal device by providing recipe information from a server to the terminal device has been proposed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-290955 proposes a preparation information system in which a moving image showing preparation states in respective preparation steps is provided from a server to a terminal device in a case where the terminal device requests recipe information for a predetermined menu item from the server. This makes it possible for a user using the terminal device to check specific preparation states in respective preparation steps, thereby allowing the user to smoothly proceed with the preparation.